Demeter or Salvatore
by Phenom Junior
Summary: In Samantha's absence Mystic Falls suddenly comes under siege by a very unique & never before seen pack of werewolves who seem intent on terrorizing the Mystic Falls gang. In the midst of all this chaos Klaus comes to the realization that he may not be as special as he thought he was. In her need to prove she's a Demeter Sam goes up against her most formidable foe, & loses it all.
1. Prologue (A Salvatore's Tale)

**A/N: Welcome, the story "Demeter or Salvatore" is the third story in a series, which started with "The Lost Salvatore" and was followed by its sequel "The Wayward Salvatore". I hope you all enjoy reading this story as much or even more than I enjoy writing it.**

My name is Stefan Salvatore, and I am a vampire. And over the years I have watched as my family line slowly diminish. Whether by old age, unavoidable circumstances, relocation, or by the hands of the supernatural creatures that call Mystic Falls home. The supernatural creatures responsible for claiming the lives of countless Salvatore's range any where from strangers all the way to and including me and my older brother, Damon Salvatore. Who also is a vampire, and together we are known as the infamous Salvatore Brothers.

Now even though I have watched and been responsible for the diminishing of the Salvatore name I still held on to the hope that maybe one day our family would be able to reconcile. Now over the years I've watched as that dream drifted farther and farther away from me, but it wasn't until I watched Damon maliciously destroy all of Zach's hopes and dreams that I realized that there was no hope for uniting the Salvatore Family.

And then she showed up, Samantha Elysia Salvatore. Zach's baby sister and Damon and I's distant niece. When Sam first arrived things were pretty tense mainly because Damon and I didn't know of her existence, and because she came to kill us. Which was completely understandable seeing as Damon killed her brother, but as time went on she finally began warming up to us. Then the next thing I knew we were a family; me, her, and Damon.

But as luck would have it this happiness was not meant to be. Seeing as not to long after we buried the hatchet was our bond tested. And it took everything we had not to fall apart during all the chaos that ensued over Elena being the Petrova doppelganger. Then without me ever noticing it Samantha was suddenly swept up into Klaus's wake. And all my promises of protecting her and helping her to lead a normal life just went out the window.

As it came to light that through her mother, Samantha was a witch and a powerful one at that. Due to this new development Sam wound up being targeted by countless supernatural creatures. So much so that for her own good she was forced into leaving Mystic Falls. In her absence a strong and powerful pack of werewolves have recently began inhabiting Mystic Falls. Now if that wasn't bad enough these particular werewolf wolves are somehow able to call upon their fangs, claws, and a few of their other werewolf attributes without the need for a full moon. So besides having to deal with Klaus and his hybrids, we now have a new and deadly breed of werewolves to worry about. But none of that matters to me because no matter what it takes I'm going to make Mystic Falls safe again. And when I've accomplished this feat **SAMANTHA SALVATORE** will finally be able to return home.

0~o~0

Let's just cut to the gist shall we, my name is Damon Salvatore. Yes I am a vampire, yes I drink human blood and no I don't twinkle in the sunlight. I live in Mystic Falls alongside a plethora of supernatural creatures including my martyr of a brother Stefan Salvatore. Now over the last three months my brother has been in this obsessive, downward spiral of a funk ever since Sam took the Elijah Mikaelson express out of town. And for the most part I get that Stefan's worried about her I mean she was practically a sister to him. But in the three months she's been gone she's ditched Elijah and haven't called us not once to let us know that she's okay.

So from my stand point Stefan just needs move on. Now I know that makes me sound like the bad guy here but Stefan is in a real bad place, and if he continues like this then it's only going to be a matter of time until he falls off the rails. And I promised him that I'd be there to pull him back if he goes too far. But that doesn't mean that I want to let it get that far, so for now I'm going to do whatever I have to in order to keep my brother from becoming the thing he fears most, **THE RIPPER.**

0~o~0

Hey folks Samantha Salvatore here, or is it Demeter? Anyways all that matters is that I'm back and stronger than ever, given the last three months have been hell on me. But it was something that I had to go through if I truly wished to come out on the other side. I mean everything that I've learned and found out about myself and my mother's side of the family has helped to shape me in some ways. And though I miss Mystic Falls it's won't be safe for me or for anyone there I showed up back in town with all these people on my tail. Man, I can only imagine how everyone one is doing back in Mystic Falls, it's been like forever since I've seen or talked to them. Oh well what's done is done, and not it's time I put the past behind me and continue on my new path, as a **DEMETER. **


	2. Don't Shoot the Messenger

_**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter. There was a lot of editing that was done to this and I would also like to give a shout out & a big thank you to HOAfan8509 who is not only a reader of my TVD stories but has just recently became my very first ever Beta. Also don't forget that this is the third story in the series, also from here on out it's all about the Salvatore's and the Demeter's and how these two families along with another has some what shaped the magical world. Can any of you guess which other family I'm talking about?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elena's POV<strong>_

_Dear Dairy,_

_I'm worried about Stefan; he seems to be on a downward spiral and no matter what I do, I can't seem to get through to him. I know he misses Samantha, we all do, but the way he's been acting these last three months scares me. He's constantly obsessing over taking down the new werewolves. It's like he's back to being the Stefan that threatened to drive me off of Wickery Bridge. Luckily Damon and Caroline are doing everything they can to try and help me get the old Stefan back. I just hope we can get through to him before he does something he'll regret, and we lose him forever_

0~o~0

_**Stefan's POV**_

Dear Journal,

_It's been ninety days give or take, since I've last seen or spoken __to Sam, and yet no matter how much time passes it still feels like just yesterday I lost her. I promised her that everything was going to be ok, that I'd protect her but I wasn't able to keep those promises. So because of that Sam had to leave Mystic Falls in order to stay safe, and the guilt I feel because of that just continues to take its toll on me in one form or another. Whether it's the nightmares I seem to keep having or the need I feel to gorge on human blood in hopes of making myself numb to the pain I continue to endure. At times I find myself thinking about how easy it would be to liberate myself from all this suffering, but then I remember that my guilt would just be replaced with self loathing. Besides I can't allow myself to go back to being the ripper. For only then when will truly lose everything._

I was so submerged in my thoughts that I didn't realize that Damon had entered my room.

"Dear Dairy, I ate a squirrel today. P.S., it tasted a lot like chicken," he taunted.

Closing my journal shut, I gave Damon a look of annoyance before heading over to the bookcase in the corner of my room. "What do you want Damon?"

"What, can't I just want to spend time with my brother?" he asked, with a sea of underlying intent gnawing at his very words.

It was clearly obvious that Damon was up to something, but as usual instead of just coming out and telling me what it is he wants. Damon as usual has to turn everything into some kind of a game. Normally I'd just play along but as of lately I just haven't quite been in the playing mood.

"Yea well if you really want to spend time with me then you'll help me track down those werewolves; otherwise I don't have time for your games Damon." I replied candidly

"Ok fine, I was just seeing if you wanted to help me drag Samantha back to Mystic Falls, but with that attitude I don't think I want you come anymore. So, enjoy your wolf hunt," he baited.

"Wait a second; are you saying you know where Sam is?" I asked eagerly, as it had been sometime since we last knew of Samantha's whereabouts.

"That's right, and after all the moping and brooding you've been doing I thought you'd wanna come with me to go get out pain in the butt niece back; but seeing as you're so busy trying to find Oliver and company I guess I'll just have to bring her back on my own." he said.

And at that exact moment I felt a feeling I hadn't felt in a long a time; hope. And man was it a powerful feeling. "So, when do we leave?" I asked

"Depends; how fast can you get ready?" smiled Damon

0~o~0

_**3rd POV**_

"Look, I don't know! OK?! I mean it's not possible," the panic stricken man Explained.

"Well, that's just it isn't it? Obviously it possible otherwise I wouldn't be caught dead in Missouri let alone this one pony town you seem so fond of. So now let's try this again shall we? Also may I suggest you start by telling me, just who exactly are the werewolves that have forcibly taken residence in my town? You do this for me Adam, and I might be so generous as to let you leave here with your life. Don't and, well as you can see by your friends, my hybrids aren't the best at self restraint," Klaus smirked as he had thought he'd won.

Upon hearing Klaus's ultimatum Adam instinctually began glancing over the

Bodies of his fallen comrades, and as he did this he couldn't help but feel a sense of sadness and sympathy for the dead. But the moment he peered into Klaus's eyes the softness that was once visible in his stare was immediately replaced by a look of resolve.

"You think I'm afraid of you and your band of rejects? Because I can assure you I'm not, besides if anyone should be afraid it's you," stated Adam.

With no worries in the world Klaus couldn't help but just smile at Adam's little

failed attempt at a threat. "I don't know if you know this mate, but I'm the strongest supernatural creature to ever walk the earth, so if there was ever anything to be afraid of. It's me," Klaus pointed out.

"Well don't you have an ego on you; the strongest supernatural creature to ever walk this earth"? Someone's living in a fantasy," Adam sneered.

In a sudden twinge of anger Klaus suddenly grabbed a hold of Adam's throat and immediately began applying pressure to it. As the young man's clear disregard for his magnanimous power angered him greatly.

"Go ahead kill me, I don't care," Adam got out; even with the applied force from Klaus's grip bearing down on his larynx, "Just know that the werewolves are the least of your problems; now that there's a living breathing Demeter around . Word is ever since finding out that a Demeter walks among us the entire witch community have been coming together; preparing to be lead to victory by this one witch. Hell, there's even talk that this Demeter has the power to tackle with the Originals." Adam smiled, "Talk about a sad time to be a Mikaelson." Taunted Adam

Then just like that Klaus severed Adam's head from the rest of his body. At this very moment Klaus was filled with an unrelenting rage that would not be squashed until he destroyed all who oppose him; starting with a pack of wolves and ending with a particular Salvatore.

0~o~0

* * *

><p>Back in Mystic Falls classes had just let out for lunch and as our three heroines headed for the cafeteria Caroline took off on one of her never ending ramblings.<p>

While Caroline was doing that Bonnie quickly noticed that instead of pretending to listen to Caroline's every word Elena looked lost deep in thought, and so as a good friend Bonnie decided to reach out to her doppelganger bestie.

"Hey, Elena, are you ok?" asked Bonnie.

Upon hearing the sound of her name Elena was instantly pulled out of her train of thought. "Huh? I'm sorry. What did you say Bonnie?" she asked.

"I asked if you were ok, you were kind of zoned out," Bonnie said.

"Yea, I'm fine." Elena lied; honestly, she was worried about Stefan.

Realizing that not only were her friends not paying attention to her, but that Elena was lying to Bonnie when she said she was ok Caroline decided it best to try and get Elena to talk about what was really bothering her seeing as just like Stefan, Elena had been in her own kind of a funk these past months.

"Of course she's not ok. Stefan's like a hop skip away from going all old school ripper on the town; the werewolves are still using Mystic Falls as their own personal hunting grounds; and today Damon decided to take Stefan on some kind of a spirit quest. And if memory serves, nothing good comes out of a road trip with Damon," Caroline pointed out.

"Caroline!" Bonnie said; she couldn't believe how blunt Caroline was.

"What? It's the truth. Besides ever since Stefan's been in his obsession mode Elena has been in her own in her world of obsession," Caroline defended.

"Wait a minute. How did you know Damon took Stefan out of town?" asked a now confused Elena, just as she came to a sudden stop in the middle of the hallway.

"I kind of overheard you and Alaric talking about it," Caroline guilty admitted,

"But seriously Elena; you've kind of been in your own little world these past few months."

"Well I'm sorry Caroline, but for now my main focus is on trying to help Stefan. I mean, he's been a mess since Samantha left and it's like no matter what I do nothing seems to be working," Elena stressed.

"I get that Elena, really I do, but you have to admit as of lately you've been so focused and worried about Stefan that you've completely spaced out on everything and everyone else around you. I mean just the other day Matt was attack by one of those werewolves and you didn't even bat an eye. I get you want to save Stefan we all do, but you can't be so dedicated to him that you lose track of everything else. That's all I'm saying." Caroline explained.

"You know what you're right Caroline; I mean I've been so focused on helping Stefan that I've just lost touch with everyone else. No more, I'm going to try and get back in touch with myself and my friends," Elena smiled, "So, in the spirit of getting back in touch with my friends what do you guys say to a girl's night, my place?" asked Elena

"Sounds like fun," Bonnie smiled.

"Well, I was kind of planning on going to the movies with Tyler," Caroline admitted.

"Caroline!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Kidding! I'm totally there," Caroline smiled.

With everything now figured out the girls once again began making their way down the hall where they would walk by a male student who immediately wound up catching the attention of one Bonnie Bennett. And so as they passed by the young man would shoot a smile at our favorite Bennett witch who with little to no hesitation returned smile of her own.

0~o~0

In a motel room located in Memphis, Tennessee everything suddenly comes to ahead for the Salvatore brothers.

"What's going on Damon? We've been in this city for hours now and have done everything but locate Samantha. When is this supposed source of yours going to tell you where Sam is?" asked an overly agitated Stefan

Realizing that he no longer had any more cards to play Damon was now forced to resort to the one thing he wasn't quite ready to do, tell the truth.

"So funny thing; there is no guy." Stated Damon reluctantly

"What do you mean there is no guy"? Then how are we suppose to find

Samantha?" asked Stefan

"What would you say if I told you we weren't actually here to find Samantha?" asked an overly cautious Damon

Immediately upon hearing Damon's question Stefan wasted no time vamp

speeding after his older brother, but seeing as Damon was anticipating this reaction the elder Salvatore was easily able evade Stefan's attack by vamp speeding himself to the other side of the room.

"Whoa, calm down brother." Smiled Damon nonchalantly

"Damon, where's Samantha?" asked Stefan as he was now feeling betrayed

"Don't know." Answered Damon

"Did you ever know where she was, or was this all just some big joke to you?" asked a now clearly angered Stefan.

"Look you may not want to hear this but you're a spit throw away from going over the edge Stefan. That's why I brought you here." Replied Damon

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you and Elena this, but I'm FINE!" insisted Stefan

"Fine, you're anything but fine Stefan. You think I haven't been watching you, you think I haven't seen the signs. You're barely holding on Stefan; you've been having night sweats, you've started limiting you're interactions with humans, and lastly you've been going through triple the amount of blood bags needed for daily consumption, which means you're hunger's growing and you're just about to blow."

"You don't what you're talking about." Argued Stefan

"Have you forgotten that I've seen you like this before? That this is exactly how you acted when Bridget died?" asked Damon, as he was trying to get his point across.

"This isn't the same." Defended Stefan

"It is Stefan, don't you remember what happened after you finally fell off the

wagon? How much people you killed, or how long it took before you were willing

to face what you'd done? Stefan what you're doing now is exactly what you did then, the only difference is that I'm actually trying to stop you this time." Stated Damon out pure concern for his younger brother.

"Yea well if I remember correctly it was you trying to help me that sent me down that path in the first place! So I think I'll pass on your help, because just like back then I don't need it, nor do I want it." Declared Stefan

And so with one last look of disdain towards his older brother, Stefan takes his leave. Leaving a guilt stricken Damon to think about the part he played in Stefan's ripper relapse in this very same town, all those years ago.

To Be Continued

0~o~0


	3. What are You Doing Here? (1 of 2)

**A welcome goes out to ****alylynn12, jjaejjae, mimi12349876, katraj0908, Phljulianna, Theresa5155, Daydreamer's Light, , fallen-angel-panda, for either adding this story to their favorite list or for recently adding into their follow list. Either which way I am thankful and hope that you all continue to enjoy Demeter or Salvatore**

_**A/N: For those of you that have or is still in the middle of reading Stefan Diaries you will notice that I've altered a few things in Stefan's back history. For example instead of going to New York and meeting Bridget Sutherland after Lexi found him in New Orleans. Stefan instead went to Memphis, Tennessee and it is there he will meet Bridget; though not in the same way he would have met her if they had met in the big apple.**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>3<strong>__**rd**__** POV**_

After their argument Stefan thought it'd best to get some space from Damon and get some space to cool down. He ended up getting a few drinks at Skye's Tavern and afterwards he found himself at the local cemetery looking at the grave of Bridget Sutherland, his late fiancée. Stefan just stared at it while he thought back to when he first met her.

0~o~0

* * *

><p><em><strong>Memphis, Tennessee (1936)<strong>_

_It was late afternoon on a hot July summer day. After going on a hunt to feed in the woods Stefan made his way back into town, going about his business when he accidently bumped into someone (a lady), knocking them down. _

_"I'm terribly sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Here, let me help you," he offered his hand to help her up._

_Angry at Stefan the young lady completely disregarded Stefan's extended hand as she rose to her feet._

"_Clearly!" the woman muttered, dusting herself off._

_Stefan noticed that she had dropped a book, and being a gentleman, picked it up for her. Hoping it would help earn her forgiveness._

"_Here, Miss, your book. And once again, I am truly sorry," Stefan said._

_When the lady finally looked at him, not only was most of her temper and anger gone, she was completely speechless. She seemed to be in complete awe by Stefan's looks. _

_Somewhat amused by the woman's sudden change in attitude Stefan couldn't help but let out a subtle yet still noticeable smile, before then once again attempting to give the young lady her book back. _

"_Here you dropped this." Smiled Stefan_

_Realizing that she was staring to long the young lady quickly regained her composure before taking her book right out of Stefan's hands._

"_Thank you very much." she said. _

_Upon handing over the book Stefan spotted the title of the book, and found himself unable to not comment on it._

"_Gone with the Wind, nice choice, I greatly enjoyed it myself." _

_As if Stefan's looks weren't enough to mesmerize this woman, but also the fact that Stefan not only knew about but had already read Gone with the wind made her that much more attracted to him._

_"Hmm," she tried to sound indifferent, "besides you, I can't say that I know any man that has read this book. Seeing that you have good taste in literature, I can assume that you are not all bad. So, may I know the name of the man that rudely bumped into me?"_

"_Where are my manners? My name is Stefan, Stefan Salvatore, and your name milady?" Stefan replied._

"_Bridget, Bridget Sutherland."_

_And from this first meeting not only did courtship start between the two, but lead to the moment when Stefan proposed to Bridget. _

0~o~0

* * *

><p>As much as Damon wanted to go after Stefan and help him he knew that his little brother needed some space. After deciding that he to needed space, Damon found himself at Sykes Tavern drinking away his misery and thinking back to when he spent some time in Memphis in 1940. Focusing mainly on Bridget Sutherland and how he played a part in her death.<p>

0~o~0

* * *

><p><em><strong>Memphis, Tennessee (1940)<strong>_

_It was after eight and Stefan had just returned home from his trip to the store, courtesy of Bridget. When he walked in he saw Bridget playing hostess to his brother Damon and some random woman who he could only assume was Damon's date._

_Immediately upon noticing Stefan's presence Damon quickly directs everyone's attention on to the younger Salvatore. _

"_Well speak of the devil; it's been a long time brother," smirked Damon._

_With everything that was running around in Stefan's mind the younger Salvatore brother was still in shock. He feared what Damon's presence here meant for him and his supernatural ignorant bride to be._

_Getting up off the couch Bridget made a straight B-line for Stefan which was accompanied by a smooch on the lips. "Stefan, why didn't you tell me you had a brother?" she asked._

_But before Stefan could reply Damon quickly answered. "Oh, we don't talk much, we had a bit of a falling out with the family."_

_Stefan's shock was now replaced by anger. "Bridget, do you mind if I have a word with my brother in private," he asked._

_Picking up on Stefan's displeasure Bridget figured it was probably best if she did leave the two brothers to talk. "Of course, I'll just go check on dinner and finish getting it ready._

_Without ever talking his eyes off of Damon Stefan replied, "Thank you."_

_Turning to his date Damon then ordered her to go and join Bridget in the kitchen and without any fuss she did as she was told. _

_Seeing this Stefan knew instantly that she was under Damon's compulsion and man did it further fuel his anger for his brother that much more._

"_Lovely girl, Bridget, bit of a fire cracker but I approve," Damon said deviously._

"_What do you want Damon, why are you here?" asked Stefan directly_

_Now standing in front of the bookcase Damon reaches for the picture of Stefan and Bridget holding hands. "What can't I be here to just wish my brother congratulations on his engagement? Though I have to say I was a little hurt that you didn't tell me yourself." _

"_Well, if that's really all you're here for then let's get it over with shall we? Wish me my congratulations so that you can leave." Stefan fired back._

_Enjoying seeing his brother sweat Damon couldn't help but continue to bait his younger brother. "You know if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to get rid of me."_

_Before Stefan could respond Bridget returns to the living room. "Dinner's ready. Stefan, will your brother be joining us this evening?" _

_In unison both Salvatore brothers replied to Bridget's question, even though the two were not on the same page._

"_No!" Declared Stefan_

"_Yes." Smiled Damon. "I'm so famished I could eat a baby." he added before then heading off towards the dining room._

_With a look of concern Stefan watches as Damon makes himself at home._

"_Stefan is everything ok?" asked Bridget._

"_I'm fine, let's just hurry and get dinner over," replied a somewhat reluctant Stefan._

_As dinner proceeded Damon continued to make the night as awkward as he possible could have with no regard for Stefan or Bridget's presence once so ever, before then venturing off on the topics of vampires._

"_So tell me Bridget, do you believe vampires? Because Stefan and I are AVID vampire believers," baited Damon._

_With a look of defiance now present in her eyes the young and now overly annoyed Bridget was just about to let Damon have it when Stefan suddenly cut her off. _

"_That's enough playing around Damon. I think it's time you leave." _

_Faking a gesture of shock Damon continued to taunt Stefan. Reveling in the fact of knowing that Stefan wouldn't do anything to crazy in fear of revealing what he and Damon truly were to his betrothed._

_Tired of Damon's arrogance Bridget get's up from her chair._

"_I believe my fiancé told you it's time to go," she said, "now get out of our house before I have the cops escort you out."_

_With a devious smirk now present on his face Damon raised both his hands in the air as a sign of surrender before he and his date finally got up from dinner table. _

"_Well I gotta say brother, she's a keeper. It's just too bad you've been lying to her all this time. I mean how can you to start a life together when she doesn't even know who you really are." Damon stated._

"_Damon don't." said Stefan_

_Originally Bridget didn't think anything of Damon's last statement until Stefan tried to silence him._

"_Stefan what's going on? What's he holding over you?" asked a now concerned Bridget._

"_Funny you should ask." Replied Damon just seconds before vamp speeding behind his date, and then ravenously feeding on her blood. In wanting to make a point Damon made sure his feeding was as messy as it could be and because the woman was under Damon's compulsion she never screamed, not once. All that could be heard was the crunching of bones under Damon's fangs and the scream of horror and disgust that bellowed passed Bridget's lips in light of what she was witnessing._

_Seeing this Stefan wasted no time vamp speeding after Damon who after just consuming human blood and who has been living off of a consistent human blood diet was able to overpower his younger brother with almost little to no effort once so ever._

_Though Damon was able to make quick work of his advances Stefan never stopped attacking. But in one instant Damon had Stefan pinned to a wall and as much as he struggled, Stefan was unable to break free. Now as all of this is happening Bridget is in a corner of the room completely petrified by what she's witnessing. She didn't understand how either brother could move as fast as they did or how they were as strong as they were, and sadly for her everything was about to become clear. _

_Seeing as in a fit of anger added with the hunger he was fighting off due to the smell of blood filling the air. Stefan had a moment of weakness where his true face did bare and as it did the love that Bridget once felt him was now completely over shadowed by fear._

"_See that, that's who Stefan really is. He's a vampire and as a vampire he needs to be drinking human blood, not living off the blood of rabbits and rodents." Declared Damon. _

_Remembering that Bridget was seeing this Stefan quickly regained composure, causing his true vampire face to once again be hidden by the mask that was his human face. But it was too late, the damage had been done and Stefan knew it._

_Unable to handle anymore Bridget fled the house, leaving the brothers to hash it out. Hopping in her car Bridget wasted no time driving as fast as she could. Wanting nothing more than to place as much distance between her and the Salvatore brothers as humanly possible. _

0~o~0

* * *

><p>After deciding they had enough time and space Damon thought it was time he and Stefan finally talked. After checking all the places he would have gone to, Damon finally found Stefan in the city cemetery standing in front of Bridget's tombstone. With somewhat of an annoyed eye roll Damon proceeded over to the moody Stefan.<p>

"This is where you've been all day," asked a somewhat displeased Damon, "Sykes Tavern has all the booze you could possibly drink. So if you want to pine and pout, come on, let's do it back at the bar."

"It's your fault," muttered Stefan.

"Come again?" Damon asked.

"I said it's all your fault," said Stefan as he turned to face his brother.

Understanding where Stefan was coming from and not wanting to get in to it with him Damon decided to just go along with whatever Stefan said; if it meant it would get him to come back to the bar with him.

"Yea, yea it's my fault. I'm the reason she's dead can we go now." Said Damon.

"You destroy everything you touch; first Bridget, now Sam." continued Stefan.

Upon hearing Stefan blame him for what happened with Sam, sort of got under Damon's skin. So before Stefan could say another word drunk Damon suddenly vamp speed over to Stefan and kicked him square in the chest sending him flying backwards and into Bridget's tombstone.

Seeing that it was Bridget's tombstone that Stefan flew into just enraged the younger Salvatore brother even more. So with that Stefan quickly got back on his feet and carelessly launched himself at Damon. From there the two got into a royal vampire brother beat down. As they were beating the crap out of each other for everything they've both been secretly holding against one another, which they began voicing with every hit. This went on for a while before the two were finally dropped by a third party firing wooden bullets.

Now on the ground in pain the sound of footsteps could be heard trumping through the graveyard toward the two brothers. When the sound of footsteps finally came to a halt, both brothers were suddenly reunited with a person they hadn't seen in decades.

"Well if it isn't the two men solely responsible for my demise. Stefan, Damon, it's been like forever since I last ya'll. So now tell me, just what in the hell are you two doing in my town," asked the newcomer.

In complete shock the brothers quickly glanced at on another before then redirecting their look of confusion back towards the new comer. And so while still in a state of shock Stefan finally utters the name of the new comer. "Bridget?"

To Be Continued


End file.
